Os Apaixonados
by Pehkun
Summary: TenTen descobre um jutsu secreto do amor? O que será que as garotas vão fazer? Só lendo pra se descobrir...
1. Como tudo começou

Os Apaixonados

A Naruto Fanfic:

Capitulo 1: O inicio e o final

Konoha, um dia típico de verão...

Quarto da Hinata, Mansão Hyuuga

Ino:EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! Vocês comeram tudo e nem deixaram pra mim! ÒÓ!

Sakura:caindo de tanto rirQuem te disse isso Ino?

TenTen:Vem aqui, a gente não é tão má a ponto de esquecer uma amiga...

Ino:Então cadê o meu pedaço de Torta de Limão? (eu adoro torta de limão xD)

Hinata: Garotas, eles chegaram...

Sakura: Já era hora, né?

Temari: Até que enfim aquele idiota chegou...

TenTen: Aleluia, pensei que eles não vinham mais...

Portão de Entrada da Mansão Hyuuga

???: Quando elas vão aparecer para nos atender?

???:Não sei e você Neji, não tem as chaves?

Neji:Claro que não Naruto, aqui é a casa da Souke, e não da Bunke, ¬¬ baka...

???:Mas cadê elas?

Neji:Estão chegando, Shikamaru!

Shikamaru:Finalmente, vamos Sasuke!

Sasuke: Tá bom, mas fui obrigado a vir aqui, vocês sabem?

Naruto: Claro que sim, sabemos...¬¬

Garotas correndo feito loucas

Chegando ao portão

Sakura: Pensei que não vinham mais!

Sasuke: Sakura! ¬

Naruto: Hinata-chan! ¬

Neji: TenTen! ¬

Shikamaru: Temari! ¬

Temari: Vamos logo!

Todos os garotos: HAI!

"Explicação"

FlashBack

1 semana antes do ocorrido...

Encontro de garotas, Quarto da Hinata, Mansão Hyuuga

TenTen: FINALMENTE EU CONSEGUI!

Sakura: O que você conseguiu?

TenTen: Descobri o jutsu do Amor...

Sakura: OMFG! Como funciona esse jutsu!

TenTen: É simples, coloque um pouco do seu Chakra em um bolinho especial, dar para a pessoa que você ama, e ele passará a gostar de você, porém a um problema nesse jutsu, ele tem efeito de apenas 1 mês e 6 horas, então temos que REALMENTE conquistar esses garotos em 1 mês!

Hinata: Mas como faremos isso?

TenTen: Temos que apenas fazer com que eles se apaixonem por você, ah mais um detalhe sobre esse jutsu, se você der esse bolinho a uma pessoa que já te ama, ela sentirá um incrível ÓDIO por você.

Temari: Corremos o risco de todos eles no odiarem por 1 MÊS INTEIRO!?

TenTen: Não serão apenas as primeiras 6 horas, que serão mais que suficientes para descobrir se eles nos amam ou não...

Ino: Quase você me mata do coração TenTen...

TenTen: Por quê?

Ino: Pensar que eles poderiam nos odiar por um mês, isso seria horrível...

TenTen: Mas, se eles não se apaixonarem por nos nesses 1 mês, eles nunca poderam se apaixonar por nós novamente...

Todas: OMFG! Como assim? Não poderão se apaixonar por nós novamente?

TenTen: É, foi isso que eu disse, não é?

Temari: Bem, nos temos que arriscar né? sorriso malicioso

Hinata: É ve-verdade...

Todas: Então vamos lá!

Fim do FlashBack

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Capitulo 2: Como tudo começou naquela semana...


	2. A historia explicada

Os Apaixonados

Ino: olhando pra todos os lados\: Cadê o Gaara?

Sasuke: O Gaara...Ah, ele teve que resolver uns problemas, mas disse que já tava vindo!

Ino: TT, ta bom, fazer o que?

Sakura: Sasuke vamos logo para minha casa...

Sasuke: Vamos...

/ Gaara ao longe \

Gaara: Ino! Cheguei!

Ino: Finalmente, ein, Gaara, só você mesmo...

XxX Flashback XxX

Ino: TenTen, quando vai ficar pronto isso?

TenTen: Daqui a pouco, espera só um pouco...

Sakura: Vamos logo, por que eles já devem estar chegando...

TenTen: EU SEI, DROGA! Me apressar não vai deixar isso mais rápido, só falta 5 minutos agora...

Ino: Bem, em 5 minutos eles já devem estar aqui!

TenTen: Pronto, já estão prontos!

Ino: Finalmente!

Sakura: Ainda bem, eles estão chegando!

Temari: Desculpa a demora!

TenTen: Trouxe o...?

Temari: Trouxe sim, vamos fazer isso logo.

TenTen: Certo! Agora adicionem o seu chakra.

Todas: Hai!

TenTen: Já adicionaram?

Todas/novamente\ Hai!

TenTen: Agora deixe ai por uns 5 minutos, para fazer o efeito necessário.

Todas: Certo!

/som da campainha ao longe\

Hinata: Eu atendo!

Garotos: Oi Hinata!

Hinata: Oi Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Na-naruto-kun.

Naruto: Oi, Hinata-chan/beijo na bochecha\

/Hinata mais vermelha que um pimentão, desmaia\

Naruto: HINATA-CHAN!

Todos: o que houve?

Naruto: A Hinata-chan desmaiou!

Sakura: Só isso?

Naruto: Mas...mas...

Sakura: Naruto, esquece e leva ela lá pro quarto dela

Naruto: Hai!

/Neji com olhar fulminante para o Naruto\

TenTen: Não fique assim, Neji, ele só está levando ela, só isso...

Neji: Se ele tentar alguma coisa...

TenTen: Não se preocupe, tá bom?

Neji: ...

TenTen/odeio esse jeito frio dele\ Sakura, vamos ver os doces logo!

Sakura: Tá certo!Garotas, vamos ver os "doces" /olhar malicioso\

Todas: Hai!

XxX Flashback Off XxX


	3. Confusão

Gaara: Vamos?  
Ino: Sim, sim, vamos...

xXx Flashback ON xXx

Shikamaru: Oi gente!  
"Ao longe" Temari: Shika-kun!  
Shikamaru: Oi problematica, podemos entrar?  
Temari: Sim, claro, entrem logo 'Dentro da MansЦo Hyuuga'  
Shikamaru: Temos que fazer isso mesmo?  
Naruto: Aff, Shikamaru, vamos fazer isso logo, assim depois podemos ficar sozinhos com elas Hinata: Na-nЦo fale assim, Naruto-kun Naruto: TА, desculpa, agora vamos comeГar?  
TenTen: Vamos!  
"Elas entregam alguns bolinhos pra eles"  
Naruto: Porque temos que comer isso?  
Temari: Por que essa И uma receita especial, e queremos suas opiniУes Naruto: Ah, entendo, mas por que a gente?  
Sakura: Por que sС conhecemos vocЙs de garotos.  
Naruto: Mas e o Kiba, o Chouji e.  
Ino: Cala a bopca Naruto e come logo isso!  
Naruto: TА bom!  
"Naruto come o 1╨ bolinho"  
Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun, vocЙ estА bem?  
Naruto: Hinata, tenho que dizer que.  
Hinata: Que?  
Naruto: QUE TE ODEIO, ODEIO VOCй DEMAIS, NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DE MIM!  
"Hinata desmaia"  
Neji: NARUTO! OLHA O QUE VOCй FEZ!  
Naruto: ELA QUE SE DANE! NцO TO NEM AI PRA ELA.  
TenTen: Neji, coama esse bolinho, juro que ele vai te acalmar Neji: Obrigado TenTen "Neji come um dos bolinhos e"  
Neji: TenTen, te odeio.  
TenTen: Ne-Neji? Você...me...odeia?  
Neji: Sim, te odeio demais!  
"Tenten se rompe em lagrimas"  
Naruto: Viu? NЦo sС somente eu que magoo as pessoas aqui.  
Temari: Aff, Shika, esqueГa esses problematicos e coma um desses bolinhos Shikamaru: TА bom, problematica.  
"Shikamaru come um dos bolinhos e"  
Shikamaru: Temari, vocЙ И uma problemАtica que eu odeio! Entendeu? ODEIO!  
Temari: ENTцO SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!  
Shikamaru: COM MUITO PRAZER!  
"Shikamaru vai embora"  
"Temari olha por onde Shikamaru saiu"  
Temari "fala baixa": Shika-kun.  
Sakura: Sasuke, quer um bolinho?  
Sasuke: NЦo obrigado.  
Sakura: Vai, sС um!  
Sasuke: TА, mas Sс UM!  
"Sasuke come um bolinho e..."


End file.
